Cream And Honey
by The Cornelia
Summary: Julchen and Arthur are deeply in love with each other, and now they found out that her sister, Monika, might be in love with someone too. But who? As the elder sister, Julchen must find out, and she drags Arthur along! Read the love adventure between these two, and find out who is this mysterious boy trying to win Monika's heart! Human AU, UKUS x Nyo!PruGer.
1. Author's Note

Hello there, this is Hana, returning from the dust!

I deeply apologize for being missing for a year! I was truly busy, and sadly I announce that I don't think I can continue the stories that I have left off of from 2014.

For this story however, I hope I can write it until the end of the chapters.

This story is a fanfiction based from the famous anime Hetalia. This is a Human AU, human names are used, and this AU focuses on 2 main pairings; UKPru and AmeGer, with the German brothers are femalized.

Personally, I am a big fan of siblings love, brotherly love and rivalry-based relationship. Plus I am a shipper of UKPru and AmeGer. If you do not like this pairing, then this piece is not for you. If you do, I hope you will enjoy this story!

Now, let's go on with the story!


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh also." She suddenly remembered their sisters' conversation as she put on her socks, attempting to use the details for gossip. "Apparently, a boy is hitting on Monika."

"PWH-!" Arthur almost knocked over the perfumes on Julchen's make up desk. He quickly fixed them and pretended that he did not stumble. "What? You mean someone /actually/ interested in her?"

"Hey!" Julchen replied quickly a puff on her cheeks. "My sister is attractive enough, mind you. And yes, Monika has been complaining about him flirting with her every time she goes into the cafe he's working in." She got up and attempted to fix her buttons, sliding in front of Arthur who was probably 5 inches taller than her. The gentleman only shrugged slightly as he fixed his tie on the mirror.

"He must be one of the kind to be brave enough to approach your one of the kind sister. I wonder who this daring boy might be."

Julchen chuckled, agreeing with the fact that her sister is indeed hard to approach. She even had a hard time convincing Arthur was not a bad guy, but a very loving lover who would not break her heart like the previous men she had dated before him. Monika became very protective, but it was a quality and kindness that Julchen appreciated.

"She did mentioned he is working in Starbucks near the place she works at."

"Starbucks, huh." Arthur finished the last touch on his tie and now just staring at his own reflection, and actually sneaking on Julchen as well, not that the albino girl did not notice.

"Yep. Don't you remember that place? I took you there once."

"Yes, yes, I remember." How can he not? Arthur smiled. "Funny thing is, my brother is currently working there."

Julchen's eyes widen to almost full circles as she lifted up her head 180 degrees to look at Arthur. "Really?!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, giving a smug. "Yes, really, love."

"Then let's check this place out! Maybe your brother knows him! ...Or better, what if he is the boy?!" Julchen said excitedly. Arthur tried to quiet her down by placing his forefinger on his lips, fearing that Monika might hear them. Plus he wouldn't admit it, but that woman still intimidate him.

"Heh. I... doubt it. That boy is very loud and weird. He wouldn't be Monika's taste." Arthur said to his lover. But instead of pouting, as Arthur usually predict, she gave a snicker. Oh boy, what is she up to now.

"We wouldn't know until we find out for ourselves! Let's go Arthur!"

"But what about our date? I took a day off especially for today-"

"We'll do it fast!" Julchen jumped as she wore he high heels shoes, adding the last tip of lipstick on her lips. Arthur was amused that this girl can still jump while wearing bad girls. "Quick! Before Monika wakes up!"

"Alright alright." Arthur shrugged. He shouldn't have brought it up. But he still smiled a little anyway. "Coming."


	3. Chapter 2

Julchen walked ahead of Arthur, being all too excited about finding out who this boy that dare to flirt with her sister. Meanwhile the latter was walking casual, sometimes glancing over his phone screen to check the time.

"Hurry up Arthur! We're almost ther-"

Arthur did not lift up his head, yet he responded, "Yes, coming- Oof! Hey!"

His girlfriend was pushing him back, and leaned her back against the wall of the bookshop which covered them from the view of the people from the coffee house.

"What's going on?" The minute Arthur asked the question, Julchen instructed Arthur to do the same as she was. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed her. When Julchen was peeking, he peeked as well, only with his head above Julchen's.

"Monika's here!" Julchen whispered, more in shock herself.

"I thought you said she was still sleeping in her room!" Arthur whispered as well, though his voice was much louder than his girlfriend's, not that he knew how to control it.

"How should I know how she got here?! Maybe woke up earlier for a morning jog!" Julchen replied.

Arthur facepalmed. Of course, he thought to himself, why did he even believed her? There was no way Monika would be the type of a late sleeper. She was much disciplined than her older sister, and much much more reliable.

"I wonder if she even likes this guy." Arthur broke the ice for a moment as they watched Monika sitting alone, seemingly browsing the internet with her phone.

"Of course she does." Julchen's eyes were focused. Every person that was passing near by Monika, Julchen thought 'Could it be them?'

"And how can you be sure?" Ugh, Arthur's back was killing him. This spying stuff is not something a 28 years old should be doing.

"She's my sister, dummy!" The albino lifted up her face and grinned to her boyfriend who was suffering backache. "If she didn't like him, she wouldn't come home and start complaining about him. She never complains about anyone out loud."

Is that so? Arthur became focused too. Is that really was the case, he wondered now, what was so special about this boy that may caught Monika's attention.

"Arthur, Arthur! Look!"

Arthur did, and when he looked over at where Monika was, indeed, there was another blond, masculine man approached Monika with a cup of hot latte (Arthur presumed), which was probably what she ordered.

But instead of leaving with the bill on her table, he still stood there, appearing to chat with her.

Monika on the other hand, glanced at him sometimes. She couldn't directly face him it seemed.

"Oh my gosh, she's blushing!" Julchen gasped and giggled in quiet tone.

Huh? Really? Arthur tried to look at Monika's face closely with a raised eyebrow.

And true, she was. Or could it be that her face was just red due to hot latte?

Arthur changed her focus on the boy. Due to their distance, despite him being fine seeing things in long length, he couldn't get quite a clear look. Plus there were some items blocking his way. All he can determine that he was again, blond, masculine and 100% male.

"Aw, he's leaving..." Julchen seemed focus herself, though Arthur was unsure which side she was on; her sister or the mysterious boy.

"Maybe he got shot down. Well, I still give him credits for trying." Arthur straighten his back. Finally, some comfort. He glanced at his phone again.

Meanwhile, Julchen was still on her spot, loyally looking after her sister. But after the scene they had saw, the boy did not return. Perhaps indeed he was shot down. Monika was back on her phone as well. Julchen frowned in disappointment.


	4. Chapter 3

Monika still remembers the day she first saw her sister crying.

It was late night around 3, and she woke up with a dry throat. She got up with her night gown and went to the kitchen. And there, she found Julchen crying at the kitchen counter, trying to dry her wet cheeks with the tissue papers, with some already used laying on the floor.

She called out 'Sister', which made Julchen realized of her presence. She the asked if she was alright and what she was doing in the middle of the night at the kitchen.

The other crying lady was wearing a black gown that exposed her pale neck and shoulders, and her eyes were red with tears. She was even sitting down on the floor.

Monika became concerned. She bent down to her sister's level and tried her best to comfort her, but clearly the tears did not stop. At that moment, she felt guilty and helpless. She had never seen her sister cried in her whole life.

So she stayed by her side, despite Julchen's telling her to go ahead and leave her alone, saying that she'll be fine soon enough. She just remembered a scene from a sad movie, that's what the older sister said.

But Monika did not buy it. She knew her dear sister too well. She knew when she was joking and when she is not.

So she asked again, what's wrong, sister?

And Julchen finally told her the truth.

It was a man that she met during lunch in a fine afternoon. They exchanged numbers after their forth meeting. They started going out after that, and Julchen was already in love with that man. She gave him her all, until one day he declared that it was over, that she wasn't what he was looking for. Julchen didn't understood, but he left anyway.

Monika was surprised. She did not even know about this guy. Julchen told her that they did agreed to go low, mainly because to take care of Monika's feelings since she knew how she felt about men.

After a long night, Monika was able to comfort Julchen and escorted her to bed, and her sister quickly fell asleep, still in tears. That view made her heart devastated.

She glanced over the drawer beside Julchen's bed, and there she saw her sister's phone. Her cold, icy blue eyes stared hard on it. Without any time to waste, she took the phone, changed and got her jacket, to find where this man was living. It was easy; she just called the number which was even nicknamed 'Sweetheart' on her sister's contact list. There was even an answer. Monika changed the tone of her voice and pretended to be her sister, which the man replied with pity, probably. He invited her to his house to comfort her.

Dumbass, Monika thought as she closed the call as soon as she got his address.

Without further ado, the woman with her short blond hair, stormed to his apartment. It was not that close, and not that far, but she managed to get there by foot.

And when he opened his door to greet his ex-lover, what he did not expected was Monika's full force punch straight onto his face.


	5. Chapter 4

"You're here early today! Good morning!"

The joyful man greeted her, with his sky blue eyes, wide smile and bouncy blond hair. This was Starbucks, the waiter isn't even suppose to deliver the drinks themselves, yet he did. Monika didn't lift up her head, only glancing at him in acknowledgement.

"You're not in your usual uniform. Anything special?"

Monika responded by shaking her head, her straight blond hair, lighter than the waiter's, flew in an elegant way without her realizing it. She tried not giving the attention the male wanted.

The boy placed the cup onto the table she was sitting at. "Here you go, coffee black, just as you like it." He chuckled. "You know, coffee is my favourite too."

Whatever, Monika thought to herself while trying to avoid direct eye contact with this waiter. It wasn't about favourite or not, it was about coffee can keep her more awake and fresh. He was too friendly for his own good.

The boy stood up straight, still staring and smiling as bright as the Sun. No wonder he was hired here, Monika told herself.

"You're always alone. Are you sure you don't need company?" He asked sincerely.

"I am fine." She replied short. Just hurry and go already. Her face was starting to become red in embarrassment. She sat steadily while trying to stare at her phone and the coffee instead of the waiter.

"Are you suuuuuure?" He asked again in a playful manner.

"Yes." Her answer was short, straight to the point.

"Ow, feisty." He chuckled. His hand was on his hips, wearing that trademark apron, dark blue pants, with a short-sleeved shirt revealing some of his muscles. One of his eyebrows was raised, his lips smirked in his silent.

"Alright, fine. I'll be working on my shift. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything, ma'am." He started to walk away from the table.

"Wait." She raised her voice slightly, grabbing the waiter's attention, turning as he walks backwards. The others started to laugh at his act. "Where is my bill?"

"I've taken care of that!" His smile was bright as ever, while waving his hand to her. Then he turned again, walking towards the counter and even jumping over it to get in, much to his coworkers displease.

Monika stared at the man's back only for awhile, with her face puzzled, before going back to her phone. She logged into her Facebook. She started to type something on the status area.

'There's this weird guy who bought me coffee today...'


	6. Chapter 5

"Don't be upset. It's Monika's choice who she wants to date."

Arthur tried to comfort his sulking girlfriend. Even though he knew she wasn't seriously sad about that fact, he liked comforting her anyway. To him, she was cute in her own way when she acted like the way she was now.

"I know." She replied, but still with a pouty mouth.

Arthur only chuckled, with their fingers connected with one another. He lifted up their hands and kissed the back of hers, making Julchen blushed. Arthur was sure not shame of doing affection to the public.

"You changed your nail colours, I see." He kissed up to her fingers, staring at those long nails she kept beautifully. They were previously black, as Arthur recalled, but now they are currently heart red.

Julchen blushed. Thank goodness her long hair silver hair that was long up to her hips, covered her face at that moment. "Do you like the new colour?"

"I love them." Arthur smiled. "But not as much as I love you." He leaned in and kissed her pinkish-red cheek, making her more embarrassed.

"You sure are in a good mood today, honey."

He smiled wider. That smile really fit his handsome face, Julchen thought.

It was clear as the day that Arthur was happy. He is rarely the type who takes a day-off. Julchen knows, he was the type who is committed to his work. He was never late to the studio, and was always steady when he got on air, reading the news of the day. Sometimes Julchen wonder, does this man know stress at all?

"There's no other place I would ever be other than with you, Jully." He answered, kissing her again. Despite being embarrassed, she did not fight back. She was happy as well. To spend the entire day with Arthur Kirkland was something not everyone was granted with. And she wouldn't want to let this chance go.

"Where shall we go first to start out our date?" He asked her.

Julchen grinned. Oh no, she was thinking of something bad, isn't she.

"I know just the place we want to go today!"


End file.
